Helping out
here are many ways to help the Universe. Our goal is to document everything about The Elder Scrolls series, and anyone who would like to help is welcome to contribute. If you want to get a quick overview over ongoing projects, you can check the Project List Editors are free to work on any project that they find interesting. If you're reading a page and see something that needs to be fixed, just click on the "edit" button and fix it. If you're looking for something that needs to be done, this page provides some suggestions. General Page Improvement The ideas in this section can be applied to almost any page on the site; while you are reading articles, keep in mind whether any of these improvements are needed on the page. In addition, there are various categories and Special Pages where articles that have been tagged as needing improvements are listed. You can browse through any of those categories and see if any of the pages are on topics that you're knowledgeable about. Or you can add any page that you think needs maintenance to a category to let other editors know that page needs work. If you're uncertain about anything, or have any questions you'd like answered before jumping in and starting to edit, feel free to ask! You can post any questions you might have on this article's talk page, you can ask a staff member to help you, or you can add a question to any talk page on the site, and an editor will try to help out. Cleaning Up Articles There are (unfortunately) always articles that do not meet the site's style guidelines. Some common problems with articles include: * Incorrect spelling or grammar. * Use of first person perspective. * Articles that do not use the recommended layout (e.g., the Quest Layout for quests or the Book Layout for books). * Pages that do not include proper wiki formatting. * *Pages that have been identified as needing to be cleaned up are listed at: * * Pages Needing Cleanup: any type of general cleanup; typically the known problems are listed on the article or on its talk page. * Pages Needing Wikification: pages that need wiki formatting; often these pages will also need to have links added. Expanding Articles Many articles can be expanded and improved upon. You could roam the site looking for articles that you feel are too vague, then elaborate on them. If you notice information that is missing from an article, add it. You could also expand upon cans, which are articles that have not received substantial attention from other editors and do not have a sufficient amount of information. cans provides a list of minimal length articles that need to be fleshed out. Creating New Articles Are we missing something? If there are a lot of pages that link to an empty page, you may want to create it. Links in blue represent pages that have been created, and links in red represent pages that have not been created. However, creating new articles should only be done if the article is necessary and will not be redundant. If you are a new editor and are not familiar with the site's existing content, it may be better to wait until you have more experience with the site before creating any articles. Not all red link pages should be immediately created. Before creating a new page at the target location you should: *First check whether the red link is an error. The most common cause of a red link is an editor misspelling a word, rather than a missing article. If a page on the topic already exists, fix all of the links so that they point to the correct page instead. *Only create a new page if you can fill in more than a single sentence. New pages should try to provide a complete discussion of the page's topic. If you don't know enough to fill in more than one sentence, it is better to leave the page as a red link. Then other editors can more easily identify which pages need work. *Read the other requirements at Help:Starting New Pages and make sure they have all been met. *If after these checks you are certain that the article is needed, then start writing it! *Wanted Pages provides a list of all the pages that exist as "red links". Click on the page name to create it; click on the "# links" link to see what pages have the links and fix those pages if more appropriate. Adding Suggestions If you believe any article needs improvements or fixes, but you don't know how to do it yourself, then post a message on the article's talk page. For example, if you don't understand anything on this article or think this article is missing information, just edit the Helping Hand talk page. (also accessible on any page by clicking the link that says "discussion") and type in your suggestion. Likewise for any other article on the site: click on that article's "discussion" link to provide suggestions about how to improve that page. Suggestions on how to make it easier to find information or pointers about basic information that has been overlooked is particularly welcome: the more experienced editors who add a lot of the wiki's content have a hard time remembering what it was like as a new editor. Adding Links Many necessary links between wiki pages are missing, which makes it harder for readers to find information. If you are reading a page and realize that it contains few or no links, add some (although in moderation). An even more prevalent problem with wiki pages is that links to the page are often missing. When new pages are created, editors will often make sure to place all the necessary links from the page, but it can be much less convenient to track down all the other pages that should link to their new page. While looking over a page, click on the "What Links Here" button (in the toolbox at the bottom of the left-hand side of the page), and see whether the list of "What Links Here" pages seems comparable in length to the number of links on the page. If you only see two or three pages in "What Links Here", check whether any of the linked-to pages could be improved with a new link or two. * Orphaned Pages: pages that are not linked to by any other wiki pages. In general, other pages should be edited to add links to these pages (although there are exceptions, i.e., permanently orphaned pages that do not need to be fixed). * Pages Needing Wikification: pages in general need of wiki formatting, which often includes adding links. * Dead End Pages: Pages that contain zero links to other wiki pages. Note that many subpages are not supposed to have links (in particular, please do not add place links to Oblivion place description pages). Adding Images There are many screenshots, maps, and other images that would help to make articles more informative. Images provides information on image formats and how to obtain good quality screenshots. * Pages Needing Images - Lists pages that have been identified as needing an image. * Image Requests - Specific image requests for articles can be made here. Other Maintenance Other categories and special pages that list pages needing maintenance include: * Pages Needing Peer Review: discussions where an editor would like input from the rest of the community. * Pages Needing Verification: pages that include facts that have not yet been confirmed * Broken Redirects: Redirect pages that link to non-existent pages (often they need to be proposed for deletion). * Double Redirects: Redirect pages that link to another redirect page. The redirect needs to be edited to point to a real wiki page. * Uncategorized categories: Categories that need to have a category tag added to the page. * Uncategorized pages: Articles that need to have a category tag added to the page. * Unused categories: Categories that do not contain any articles. * Wanted Categories: Categories that have had pages added to them, but the container page has not been created. Helping the Community